Sinfully Sweet
by Frostburn77
Summary: Elizabeth Liones is a baker outside of NYC and lives with her two cats in a peaceful lifestyle. That all changes when a sharp rap taps against her bakery door one late, rainy night. When she opens it, a short blonde man stumbles into her arms. Elizabeth notices a gun in his hand and a blood stain on his right shoulder. What can she do to help? (Lol it's better than the summary say)
1. Story Announcement

**Authors Note:**

* * *

** Hello my Frosties! I am aware that I have sort of been AFK for like the longest time and I am sorry but life has a funny way of telling you what to do so I will just go with the flow. As you can see I am in the process of writing a new story, this story will not really follow the plot line of the Seven Deadly Sins but with have almost all of the same characters. It will mainly be of my own creation although it will have spoilers so please be prepared because I will not have a warning about spoilers at the beginning of each chapter. It may take a day or two to upload the first chapter because I would like to make it fairly long. In the meantime please follow like and comment so that you are aware of whenever I may update. :)**

* * *

**Till next time,**

**Stay Frosty!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

* * *

_**Warning: Meh, you know what mature means. There is not s*x or talk of it and not really any cussing in this chapter though.**_

**Hello my frosties! If you are new here, I would like to welcome you to my new story titled "Sinfully Sweet". This is not my only book as I have also written some from the Fairy Tail fandom so if you are interested, go check those out as well. For my formatting of a story, I like to place warnings above the authors note before each chapter. There will also be another authors note at the end for items mentioned in that chapter. If there are any questions I will gladly answer PM or your comments. Thanks so much for reading! Without further ado, welcome to chapter 1 of Sinfully Sweet.**

* * *

The bell tinged softly over the front door indicating a new customer.

"Hello! I-I will be right with you in a moment." A soft voice called from the back room.

The customer ignored the voice and focused on the menu plated above him. Before long, footsteps could be heard softly padding the ground and a tall young lady stood in front of the counter.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the young lady asked as she leaned against the counter top. The customer took a second to examine the female in front of him. She wore a navy blue dress with a pink and gold apron tied around her waist and her long silvery hair was tied into a loose bun atop her head. He also noticed a smear of purple frosting on her cheek and purple dyed hands.

"Good evening, I was wondering if my order was ready yet?" The man asked and glanced at the large window. "I am aware that I am a bit early but I wanted to receive it before it started to rain. I believe I ordered a lilac colored cake with cream cheese frosting and fondant flowers on top. Does that sound familiar?"

The lady smiled warmly and looked ahead, "Oh what perfect timing! I was just getting ready to place the flowers on top, would you like to take a look?" She asked.

With a nod of his head, she led him to the kitchen where a lilac colored cake stood next to a pipe of icing and a sheet of fondant flowers. The kitchen around him was nearly spotless and all of the ovens and pan were cleaned and turned off.

"Am I your last customer?" the man questioned and the young women just nodded her head.

"I was wondering how you would like me to arrange the flowers? A pile in the middle, adorning the bottom, adorning the top outer edge, scattered, really there are too many options so it must be your choice." The women asked as she slowly pictured each outcome. "And as for your earlier question, my store closes early on rainy days; no sane person would be walking around NYC late at night in the rain." She stated.

"Well I believe that makes sense, I think that the flowers should be piled in the middle. It would look the best." The man commented and stepped closer to the cake.

"Oh goodness, you are completely right! Here I'll just put that there... this one here... another on top of that... oh can't forget that, and there is it. Voila, a perfect cake." The woman said and clasped her hand together with a proud smile on her face.

She carefully slipped the cake into a box and brought it to the front counter. After typing the order into the machine she read off the price. "Yes, thank you, that will be 21 dollars and 15 cents please."

The man smiled warmly and took a bill from his wallet. He placed it on the counter and then took the cake, walking out with the cake in hand he turned around and announced to the young lady, "Keep the change."

The women looked down to see a $50 dollar tip and she silently shrieked with joy at the extra tip. After gaining her composure she turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and switched off the bakery lights, all the while humming a tune she made up. She grabbed her phone off the counter and texted her friend Elaine, "_You will never guess what just happened! I need you to come over in about an hour if you can. I'm so happy!" _

She clicked send and the message delivered. Stretching her back, she made her way to the bathroom. The woman stripped and showered, removing any batter or frosting that she might have missed. About ten minutes later she got out and got dressed in a light blue tank top and silver colored shorts.

A loud thud sounded at the bakery's back door just as she was about to sit down.

"_Oh!" she thought. "Elaine must have arrived early."_

The women hurried downstairs to the bakery's kitchen and opened the back door. A clap of thunder boomed and light filled the night sky as a torrent of rain poured down in the narrow alleyway.

"H-h-hello, is anyone there?" she asked hesitantly and almost immediately a wheezing cough could be heard across the back alley.

She stepped out in the rain and reached out to touch the person. They were laying on the ground with one arm holding their shoulder. Soaking wet hair drooped in front of their eyes and their breaths came out in short gasps.

"Oh my goodness! are you alright?" the girl asked incredulously and looked at the man's shoulder. A deep red stain was beginning to show against the white undershirt that the stranger was wearing.

After gaining no response she assumed that he passed out and looked around for something to hold on to.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'm going to lift you up and bring you inside." She stating and then added, "please don't move too much and I'm sorry in advance if I end up hurting you."

The woman bent down and grabbed the man's waist. Her body froze when she felt the outline of a gun along the waistband yet she decided to add that to questions she may have for later.

Five minutes later the man was sprawled out over her couch. She had grabbed some fresh towels and a pair of her father's old clothes that he wore whenever he would visit. That visitation wasn't often so she was sure he wouldn't miss them.

While setting the towels down on the coffee table she allowed herself to gaze over the stranger she had helped, she couldn't help to notice how tight the drenched shirt was plastered to his chiseled chest. She was certain she could outline his abdomen for as long as she could and she just craved to... no no no that was too far.

Her breath hitched as she looked to his face. His hair had dried very little but she could tell that it was blonde. His face was perfectly symmetrical as if a sculptor had sculpted him from marble and although his face looked soft, his expression looked twisted in pain.

The young woman was so enraptured at the man's presence that she didn't hear the sound of the downstairs door unlocking, nor did she hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, and it was only until someone cried out her name that she remembered she was supposed to have company.

"Elizabeth..." Her friend Elaine's words died on her lips as her jaw dropped to the floor at the scene in front of her.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sure you noticed that I rarely used any characters names though it isn't that hard to find out... Anywho I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Sinfully Sweet. Don't forget to comment, like, and follow so that you are aware of whenever I update. Please remember that this story will coninue faster based on the feedback I recive (negative feedback = little to no updates / positive feedback = more often updates and pushes me to continue)**

**Till next time,**

**Stay Frosty!**


End file.
